emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7359 (1st December 2015)
Plot Chas sees 'Robert' in the kitchen at Butler's Farm. He says he didn't kill Katie. Chas becomes even more petrified when she hears Carl King's voice telling her he killed his dad for her. 'Robert' charges towards her which causes her to scream and throw her glass, but there is no one there. Robert arrives at the hospital as Diane is about to go into surgery. Andy is panicked when Robert reveals Aaron thinks he is hiding something about knowing the shooter. Andy is adamant Robert needs to shut Aaron down. Gabby requires bling for the school dance, but Bernice insists she will need to borrow hers. Bernice remembers the piece Gabby wants was lent to Val, so Gabby tells her she will needs to ask Eric for it back. Cain is adamant there is someone after Chas but Aaron tries to persuade him he is wrong. Emma and James arrive at the pub to find out how Chas is, offering to help. Cain tries to get them to leave but Aaron asks Emma what she thinks is happening with Chas, and if Chas could be responsible for the activity in the pub. Emma enquires how Chas is sleeping and comes to the conclusion that she may be sleep walking, and could have PTSD. Gabby asks Eric for the necklace back but he insists he doesn't know where it is and sends her away. Eric tells David and Leyla that Chrissie is going to get away with everything. Chas wanders shoe-less through the woods hearing Carl and Cameron's voices. She is even more freaked out when she 'sees' Diane. Lachlan texts Robert his thanks for sticking up for Chrissie. Gabby asks Lachlan to help her break into Pollard's Barn to get the necklace. Chas 'sees' Robert in the woods again and he pins her to the ground. She manages to get up but falls back down and hits her head on a rock and knocks herself out. Emma identifies Robert's shooting as a trigger for Chas but Cain is reluctant to accept his sister is mad. Aaron thanks Emma. Jimmy recreates his and Nicola's first date. She is furious but soon comes round. They get steamy in the back of the truck, unaware Chas is lying unconscious only feet away. Moira, Cain and Aaron return home to check on Chas but they can't find her and discover the smashed glass and her coat and shoes still hanging up. Eric finds Hot Tony trying to get into his house to fix the boiler but sends him away. Nicola demands Jimmy take her home after she sees what she thinks is a rat. As they are about to leave, Nicola spots Chas lying unconscious on the ground. Dr Khan informs Diane they have managed to remove all of the cancer, but she will still have to undergo chemotherapy. Nicola reveals to Jimmy she is moving into Victoria Cottage tomorrow. Aaron asks Chas if she could be responsible for everything that's happened as she has been alone most of the time, and Emma doesn't have a key. Chas insists she is not making it up but Cain asks her if she could be sleep walking. She asks Cain, Moira and Aaron to help her and Aaron informs her she may have PTSD. Aaron tells her they are going to get some proper help, and are not leaving until they do. He gently pulls her into a comforting hug, looking at Cain and Moira with tears in his eyes. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast *Tony - Ben Burman *Dr Khan - Sagar Arya Locations *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and recovery room *Home Farm - Living room *The Woolpack - Backroom *David's Shop - Interior *Unknown woods *Unknown roads *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Dialogue from the night Robert Sugden was shot in Episode 7301 (25th September 2015) and dialogue from the night Carl King confessed to killing his dad just before he died in Episode 6371/6372 (17th October 2012) are both played in this episode along with dialogue from the night Cameron Murray took The Woolpack hostage in Episode 6686/6687 (16th October 2013). *Philip Schofield appears in the background of a scene in David's Shop. This was part of his #Pipknit campaign for Text Santa in which he appeared in every programme broadcast on ITV that day until 10pm at night. Schofield has previously appeared in Emmerdale as himself in 2005. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes